


Let me take care of you

by Wolvesta



Series: Aftercare Bingo [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare Bingo, Buck takes care of Eddie, Eddie has a migraine, Engagement, Headaches & Migraines, Light Smut, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: Eddie has a migraine and Buck takes care of him
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Aftercare Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut, nothing too graphic but let me know how I did!

Eddie had been on his shift going on for at least 15 hours now. He had to come in for the night shift and had seen the sun set and rise on the same day...or shift. And it was chaos. 

Call after call. Drunk people being stupid, fighting, yelling and driving. Luckily no one had been too badly injured. Being the receiving end of verbal abuse from the people they had to be helping. Eddie had thrown himself on the couch after he felt himself growing tired. He had tried to sleep, but he missed his bed and the person in it. 

Eddie sighed deeply as he thought of his little family back at home. He had just tucked in his son when he left for his shift at work. He kissed his son good night and his partner goodbye with the promise of seeing him later. Eddie smiled at the thought of seeing his fiancé. He eyed the ring on his finger and smiled at the memory of Buck saying yes to marrying him. He groaned at how his body was aching today. As he felt himself drift, he heard the alarm go off. Eddie rolled his eyes and sprang up from the couch when he felt himself grow dizzy. He shook it off as he raced to the stairs. 

{~}{~} 

It was supposed to be a simple call, some person got into a fender bender with another car. Athena was already there when they arrived at the scene, attempting to wrestle a clearly intoxicated person into the back of her squad car. Athena waved Eddie over to her and he saw why. The drunk had a minor gash on his face, but it could easily be patched up. Eddie was about to begin to tend to the wound when the man screamed in his face and Eddie could smell the mixture of marijuana and alcohol. 

“Athena, I think this man is high and drunk,” Eddie said as he shook his head to get a breath of fresh air. The mixture made his head hurt; he rubbed his head subconsciously. Athena then administered a breathalyzer test and placed the man in her squad car. 

“You ok Ed?” Athena asked 

“I’m good,” Eddie said as he nodded, but regretted it instantly as he felt his head jerk back in pain. 

_Ugh I feel like I’m the one who’s hungover_

The captain on shift calls for everyone to load back on the truck. Eddie starts to pack up when he feels a pressure point beginning to form in his head. He climbed into the truck and the combination of the loud roar of the engine and the potholes of LA did nothing to relieve the tension in his body and head. 

{~}{~} 

Eddie had collapsed onto the couch just as he saw it was time for him to clock out. He didn’t want to move, the lights, sounds and smells of Bobby cooking only irritated the growing pain in his head more. Bobby calls him to eat some breakfast, but the sight of pancakes with powdered sugar made him want to throw up. 

_He told Bobby he’ll have breakfast at home_. 

It’s now Saturday evening as Eddie gets in his car and begins the drive back home. 

_Why is it still so bright?_

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut at the sun and tries to ignore the aching in his head. He texts Buck that he’s on his way home. He doesn't know how he manages to make the drive home, but the second he makes it into the front door, his headache has completely overwhelmed him and he falls to his knees. 

“Eddie?!” Buck peaks to the doorway of intending to welcome him home but it dies on his tongue as he sees Eddie fall to the floor. Buck is instantly by his side. Eddie grips his head with one hand and finds Buck’s hand with the other. 

Buck instantly knows what’s wrong. 

“Does your head hurt love?” Buck asks quietly and smiles sadly when Eddie nods yes. Buck gently encourages Eddie to stand up and follow him to their shared bed. 

“Where’s Chris?” Eddie asks in a pained voice 

“At his Tia’s house remember? She wanted to spend time with him this weekend” Buck gently reminded him as Eddie nods. “Try not to move your head, it’ll only make it worse. Here let me help you get dressed into something else.” Buck then goes about gently undressing Eddie and redressing him in Buck’s...well now Eddie’s favorite crew neck sweater. 

Buck then coaxes Eddie to go to the bed. Eddie sighs in relief at the coolness of the pillow. Buck drapes their shared weighed blanket over him. Buck then goes about the room, closing the blinds and blocking out the light as best he could. 

“Try to sleep Eddie, and don’t worry about a thing, you’re home now” Buck says as he kissed Eddie on the cheek. Eddie’s arm instantly shoots out from under the covers and grabs Buck’s hand. 

“Stay...please...I missed you” Eddie looks up him with glazed eyes. 

“I’ll stay, but I need to grab a few things first” Buck leans down and carefully kisses Eddie on his chapped lips. “I’ll be right back” Eddie hears the sound of Buck’s shoes fading and he tries to relax, but can’t. 

Buck manages to get Eddie to swallow some Excedrin PM. 

“How are you feeling Eddie?” Buck asks quietly as he gently runs his hands through Eddie’s hair, massaging the tender areas gently. 

“God it hurts...I feel like there’s an ice pick slamming into me...” Eddie groans. Buck kisses Eddie’s forehead: 

“Welcome to my world Eddie...” 

“Is this what it’s like every time?” 

“That’s not important, right now let me focus on helping you get better...Can I try something?” 

“Anything” Buck nodded and left to the bathroom. 

{~}{~} 

“Can you breathe this in for me babe?” Buck whispers as he ghosts his hands over Eddie’s face. Eddie inhales deeply and he instantly relaxes at the scent of peppermint and eucalyptus oil. Buck coaxes him to keep breathing in and out until he pulls his hands away and Eddie whines at the loss of the calming scent. 

“Just trust me Eddie...I know how to help you. Let me take care of you” Buck straddles Eddie then begins to rub his hands, still slicked with oil, through Eddie’s hair and he leans into it. He sighs contently as he relaxes into the feeling. The peppermint oil is leaving a cooling effect on his scalp. Buck’s hands then gravitate towards his temples and he begins to rub his fingers in small circles. Eddie feels the tension leaving his head as he relaxes a little bit more. 

Buck pulls his hands away from Eddie’s head and gently kisses his forehead, his cheeks then softly kissing his lips. Eddie smiles as he brings his hands and rests them on Buck’s neck, pulling him closer. With this, Buck deepens the kiss and Eddie opens his mouth to welcome the man he’s going to marry soon. Buck then pulls away slightly and begins to trail kisses down Eddie's face and Buck latches his mouth on Eddie’s neck. Buck licks, kisses, and sucks on every piece of skin that he can, careful not to leave any visible hickeys. Eddie arches his head back in comfort and arousal, and Buck can feel it too. 

Eddie wants to blush, but he knows that the blood has rushed somewhere else. 

“Well, is this all it takes for you to be mine?” Buck asks detaching his lips from gently biting Eddie neck. Eddie settles his hands on Buck’s hips, and looks up at him. 

“I am yours...remember?” Eddie asks as he grabs Buck’s hand and touches the ring on his finger, Buck smiles as he does the same on Eddie’s finger. 

“Yea I remember,” Buck says as he leans down and captures Eddie’s mouth with his own. As he dips, Buck grinds his hips backward and it causes Eddie to produce a sinful moan. His still present headache is sending his nerves and sensations into overdrive. Buck smiles as he slowly traces Eddie’s lips with his own. 

Buck brings his head up and makes eye contact with Eddie and can see Eddie’s pupils are blown with need. Buck secures Eddie’s head by placing his forearms on each side of his head. Eddie brings his arms to wrap around Buck’s neck and brings him impossibly closer. Eddie playfully bites his partner’s shoulder and Buck lets out a soft laugh. He allows his body to rock his hips back, producing another groan from Eddie that is swallowed by Buck. 

Eddie buries his face in Buck’s neck as he lays beneath the man that can unravel him and sew him up again. He feels a heat pooling in his gut and Buck continues to grind and circle his hips on Eddie’s. Eddie tightens his hold on Buck’s neck. 

“E-evan I-I'm-” 

“I got you Eddie,” Buck says as he swallows the moans as Eddie gives into his orgasm. Buck continues to grind against Eddie, riding out his own. Eddie and Buck both cum in their boxers. 

{~}{~} 

“Did that help honey’s headache?” Buck says after he redressed himself and Eddie. Rubbing his hands on Eddie’s head as he lies on top of Buck. Fitting himself perfectly on his chest, like he was made for it. 

“I can’t answer because you rode my brains out...but yes, It’s gone. How did you know it would work?” Eddie asks, tracing the tattoo on Buck’s stomach. 

“It always works for me, I knew it would for you too,” Buck says as he settles into the bed, pulling the blankets to cover them both. Eddie smiles and tightens his hold on Buck. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Buck. _J_ _ag älskar dig min kära”_ Eddie says in a sleepy voice. 

“What does that mean?” Buck asks in confusion. 

“It means _I love you my dear_ in Swedish” Eddie says as he yawns. 

“Oh...well...también te quiero” Buck responds and Eddie pushed himself up from where he was lying down. 

“Where did you learn Spanish mi amor?” 

“A little bit from you, your abuela, plus I bartended in Mexico and I’ve been taking lessons online” 

“Why?” Eddie asks in honest curiosity. 

“Well we’re going to be married soon, and I know you said some of the relatives you invited don’t speak very good English. So, I thought I should practice, I don’t want them to feel left out or anything...” Buck then looks away from Eddie when he doesn’t say anything. Eddie smiles and kisses Buck 

“You’re incredible you know that?” Eddie says in pure admiration, and it makes Buck smiles like a teen. 

“We should sleep, we need to pick up Chris in the morning,” Buck says as he lays down beside Eddie. Eddie then turns his back to Buck and he feels Buck slide behind him, fitting perfectly behind him. They bid each other good night and the sounds of the city that never sleeps lull them to sleep. 

_Their rings glint in the moonlight_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel Free to comment!  
Part 6 in [Aftercare Bingo](https://wolvesta20.tumblr.com/post/188971501378/now-accepting-requests-for-buck-and-eddie-buddie) that I've created  
Got a request? DM me on my [Tumblr](https://chitownwolf.tumblr.com/)!

_**FYI: My previous username was Wolvesta20, but I had to change it to[chitownwolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chitownwolf)** _


End file.
